1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an illuminated eyeglass, more particularly to an illuminated eyeglass which can emit light beam in conformity with user's view direction so as to help the people to see clearly all things around.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglass haves functions of correcting vision abnormalities such as myopia, hyperopia, and astigmatism of various level. Users can wear eyeglasses to help seeing things clearly.
However, eyeglass having good vision correction functions might fail to function very well in case of deficiency in light. People can see clearly all the ambience and the matters in process with the assistance of sunshine illuminating in daytime or lamp illuminating in night time. As lamp cannot be installed everywhere to provide sufficient illumination, people often fail to see clearly the things around in gloomy room with dim light. In such circumstance, people are especially strenuous in reading or doing documentation work which usually requires much more eyesight.
Accordingly, concerned industry has developed an eyeglass incorporated with light apparatus disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M310347 entitled “Eyeglass having lighting apparatus”, in which a lighting apparatus is attached to a temple arm hinged on eyeglass frame. The lighting apparatus is formed by a snap-fit seat and a lamp seat, in which a projecting lug of the lamp seat is served as a packing positioned to be inserted into a groove of the snap-fit seat, and a blocking segment of the snap-fit seat prevents the projecting lug from loosening. Further, a notch of each snap-fit seat and the curling upward posture of the same are to enhance its elasticity and to cause deformation so that the clip shape side edge is pressed to clip and position onto the temple arm. In this manner, users can adjust the lamp seat to any desired angle and press the switch button disposed on the outside of the lamp seat so as to ON-OFF the power source. Hence, it is easy to operate the lighting apparatus so that the light emitting body of the lighting apparatus can be driven to illuminate light to location with inadequacy in light.
However, as the lighting apparatus of the “Eyeglass having lighting apparatus” disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Gazette No. M310347 is externally-mounted type, which can not be integrated with eyeglass, and moreover, which detracts from the overall appearance of eyeglass. In addition, as there is unbalance in weight on both sides, users are liable to suffer pain after long-time wearing. As the lighting apparatus is externally mounted and can be separated, users often forget to put the lighting apparatus on the eyeglass such that there is no light apparatus available in case of need.
In view of the abovementioned disadvantages, the inventor the present invention hereby proposes a novel illuminated eyeglass based on his proficient experience and knowledge in R&D and manufacturing in relevant field, and according to his endless research.